memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Pulaski (AMU)
(2365) |Assign=assistant chief medical officer, (2365-present) |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} In the alternate mirror universe, Katherine Pulaski was a female Terran Imperial Starfleet physician whose myriad Starfleet experience included stints on starships, starbases and research facilities. She is perhaps best known for her brief stint as chief medical officer of the in 2365. Later that year, Pulaski was assigned to the as assistant chief medical officer under the command of Captain Phillipa Louvois. Family Katherine Pulaski, the daughter of Sabina and Georgos Pulaski, was born in Krakow, Poland in 2318. She has at least one sibling, for she has a nephew who also serves in Imperial Starfleet; Wes Pulaski. She is known to have been married three times by 2365. One of her husbands was a Bajoran doctor named Kellec Ton. She was known to have at least a single daughter called Jackie Pulaski who also became a doctor. Early career When she was old enough, Pulaski decided that she wanted to pursue medicine as her career, and by 2335 she was undertaking her internship on the planet, Chaquafar. In 2343, Pulaski finally earned her medical degree from the Stony Brook University Medical School, and decided to specialize in genetic statistical modeling. In 2347, Pulaski accepted a Imperial Starfleet commission with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and took a position in the medical department aboard the ISS Renegade the following year. Pulaski was assigned to Starfleet Medical in San Francisco in 2353 when she first met Kyle Riker. Pulaski oversaw Riker's rehabilitation after he was severely injured by a Tholian attack on Starbase 311. Pulaski and Riker became romantically involved in an intense relationship that lasted just over a year. Following her relationship with Riker, Pulaski married three times, including the Bajoran doctor, Kellec Ton, and Starfleet officer Brian Anderson. All three marriages ended in divorce; however, Pulaski maintained close friendships with all of her former husbands. In the year 2358, Pulaski became the CMO of the ISS Repulse, under Captain Taggert. Taggert thought very highly of Pulaski, and informed her that she would always have a home on the Repulse. Nevertheless, when the opportunity to serve on the fleets flagship, the , Pulaski jumped at the chance. The ISS Enterprise-D Pulaski served as chief medical officer of the under Captain Jean-Luc Picard in the year 2365, when the ship's previous CMO, Beverly Crusher, was given the position of "Head of Starfleet Medical." Also like Admiral McCoy, she refused to have atoms shot across space with the transporter. Early on in Pulaski's stint as Enterprise CMO, she made private arrangements with a visiting Klingon dignitary, the Honorable Kobry, to automatically pronounce him dead if he were ever attacked in order to forestall any further attacks upon him. After Kobry was indeed attacked, Pulaski did as Kobry asked of her, and even defended her sickbay when Kobry's attacker, the renegade Klingon Tron, burst into the room demanding treatment. Other experiences with Klingon culture also presented themselves to Pulaski, in the form of Worf's including her in his Rite of Ascension and tea ceremonies, as well as William T. Riker's Officer Exchange Program aboard the IKV Pagh. A type of maverick, Pulaski used some of her own remedies in treating patients, such as "PCS", or "Pulaski's chicken soup." The ISS Victory Later that year, Pulaski was assigned to the as assistant chief medical officer under the command of Captain Phillipa Louvois. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Victory (ICC-1535) personnel